


Secrets Kept

by seraaphic



Series: Secrets Kept [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraaphic/pseuds/seraaphic
Summary: Sayuri is a new student at Kaibara High School. She wants nothing more to have a friend group she can fit in with. Fate brings her together with the Sohmas, and she finally feels like she belongs somewhere. As she becomes closer with Kyo, their family secret is revealed. Kyo tries to protect her, and the secret of her knowledge stays between them, but how long can they keep it up?-this story will end up most likely containing spoilers for the manga/anime at some point so you have been warned!
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Secrets Kept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Strange Encounter

1-

Starting fresh anywhere can be difficult for anyone. Being taken from somewhere you’ve been established and placed somewhere where you’re out of touch is overwhelming. There’s always the looming anxiety of being able to fit in with new peers and needing to learn almost everything all over again. This was the case for Sayuri. It was textbook; her father got a promotion which caused the family to move to a different city. She wanted to protest, possibly proposing the idea of moving in with her grandparents, but she thought it best to remain silent and just do as her father wished. After they became a single parent household, she didn’t want to make anything more difficult for him, so she abided, and they packed up and moved to a rural town outside Tokyo.

It had been two weeks since the move, and two weeks since Sayuri had started at Kaibara High School. Two weeks since she had left her daily routine and all her friends behind. She kept in contact with them almost everyday, but it wasn’t the same. She felt like she was missing out, and she was already planning a trip back to visit everyone. Most of her days were filled with loneliness. Back home, she would go out with her friends after school, either to study or just hang out. Now after school she would go home and straight to her room, only coming out to eat dinner. Not that there was much to do outside her room. Her father worked long days and her older brother, Hikaru, mainly kept to himself as well.

Finally, she had decided enough was enough. While she was too shy to go up to anyone and strike up a conversation, she reasoned that joining a club was a better option for her. Sayuri had been in Student Council at her other school, so she decided to go to one of the meetings and see if she could join.

Yuki was the first one to notice she was there. He said hello and introduced himself to her. He seemed kind, and she was elated to have someone approach her. She then began to look forward to meetings every other day. She and Yuki would have such nice conversations, and they’d usually walk out of school together. She was very happy she had someone she could at least call an acquaintance.

He would smile at her in the hallways as well. She always noticed Yuki would be with an interesting cast of individuals. They all looked somewhat out of place, except for the girl. She looked relatively normal, but happy and kind.

She hoped one day she’d have a friend group like theirs.

Her happiness and new-found confidence had came crushing down one day after she got confronted by a group of girls. She was grabbing her books from her locker as the door suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang. If she didn’t move her hand out of the way, she was sure at least one of her fingers would have gotten broken. The hand with fingers splayed on the locker door was from a girl with a very angry expression strewn upon her face. The bell suddenly rung, and the hallway quickly began to empty as students made their way to their classes

“You’re Sayuri, right?” She asked. The hallway was completely empty.

“Yes,” Sayuri hesitated. The girl leaned in closer and Sayuri stumbled back in surprise, bumping into a girl standing behind her. The girl pushed her off forcefully and Sayuri regained her balance,

“Listen,” The girl in front leaned forward again, looking Sayuri in the eye. Her gaze pierced through her, but Sayuri stood her ground. She wasn’t going to let someone tear her down so easily. “You’re new so I’m going to let you off with a warning.” She said lowly. The took her hand off the locker door and pointed at Sayuri, her finger inches from her nose. “We know you only joined student council to get close to Yuki. If we catch you trying to get close to him again, there’s gonna be hell to pay!”

Sayuri furrowed her brown in confusion as the girl spoke, but her confusion quickly turned into amusement. She began to laugh in the girl’s face. “Prince Yuki fan club?” She howled. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of!”

Suddenly, Sayuri felt a rush of cold on her head that quickly trailed down through her hair, and down her neck and back. The girl behind her had dumped her soda on her. Her books and papers quickly soaked up all the liquid and her notes became illegible. Sayuri gasped and wiped her forehead, trying to stop the liquid from entering her eyes.

“Who’s laughing now?” The girl behind her sneered. The two laughed as they walked down the hallway together.

Sayuri felt tears welling in her eyes but she took a deep breath and promised herself she wouldn’t cry until she got home. The soda was beginning to dry in her hair and on her skin, leaving a sticky residue. She took a few more shaky breaths as she gathered her things from her locker and quickly made her way outside. She hoped no one saw the humiliating display she had just gone through, and she was shocked that people could be so mean. She didn’t know Yuki had a collection of girls obsessing over him, obsessing enough to go out of their way to make a fan club for him.

Once she had left the building, she broke out into a run, trying to make it to the front gate. She wasn’t looking where she was going, her head was down, and her tears were blocking her vision. She just wanted to go home and be under the covers where she was safe.

“Hey!” Someone shouted. She hit something solid and fell to the ground, her books and papers falling all around her. There was a loud popping noise, but she didn’t notice as she was too focused on the pain. She winced in pain, wiping the tears from her eyes to clear her vision.

“I-I’m sorry…” she sniffled, but when she looked up, there was nothing there save for a pile of clothes and a backpack.

She gazed at the pile with confusion, then she scanned the area for individuals. The grounds were empty and quiet. “Hello?” She called out, but there was no answer. A few more stray tears fell down to the ground from her wide green eyes.

Her heart was racing, was she dreaming? Maybe she hit her head during the fall, and she had gotten concussed… Her rear hurt more than anything else, so she deduced that she didn’t fall back and hit her head. She couldn’t think of an explanation, so she slowly crawled over to the backpack, hoping to find any sort of answer. She didn’t like to go through people’s belongings without their permission, but she needed to know who these items belonged to.

The backpack was nearly empty aside from a binder and a textbook, a few stray pencils lay at the bottom. She unzipped the front pocket and found a brown leather wallet. She flipped it open and an ID card was sitting in the plastic window, she saw the face in full view.

“Kyo Sohma” the card read. His address just below his name. She gazed at his photo, noting how handsome he was. She recognized his face, memories of seeing him around Yuki at school. He was hard to miss, he did have orange hair after all.

She gathered up his things and headed home. She planned to take a shower, relax, then make her way over to Kyo’s house to return his belongings.

Little did she know, a small orange cat had been watching her the whole time, cursing at himself for not being more careful.


	2. Meeting the Sohmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo's developing some puppy love :)

2-

Sayuri gazed at herself in the mirror as she put on her favourite dress, smoothing out all the wrinkles. It was a nice casual dress, long sleeves, modest v neck, and a light-yellow floral pattern. She quickly brushed her long brown hair, which had just finished drying. Her curtain bangs were looking a little ruffled, but she liked the messier look. She quickly parted them in the middle and smoothed them out a touch. It was about 5 pm, school had been finished for a few hours now, so she thought it was a good time to go return Kyo’s things. She had neatly folded the clothes and placed them in his backpack, which she then swung over her shoulder.

“Hikaru!” She called as she ran down the stairs towards the front door. “I’m going out for a bit!”

“Okay!” her brother replied. And with that, she was off.

-

She followed her map directions and ended up at a large, beautiful estate. She was very intimidated by the size, as it almost looked like a small village could have lived there. There were many small houses clumped close together, perhaps his whole family was living there. She gingerly walked through the front gate towards the house, admiring now neat and pristine the grounds were kept. _Kyo’s family must be rich_ , she thought. The gardens were full of beautiful flowers, and the sakura trees were in bloom adding to the beauty of the scene. The pink petals floated gently in the breeze.

She slowly walked up the steps to the entrance of the main house. She was excited, but also very nervous. She hoped this would be an opportunity for her to make another friend. She quickly knocked on the large wooden door.

No answer.

She lifted her hand to knock again. As soon as her hand hit the wood, the door opened and Sayuri was startled. A light blush tinged her cheeks in embarrassment, hoping the person didn’t hear her try and knock again.

The door opened, revealing an old woman in a black and grey kimono. Her silver hair was pulled back tightly into a bun and her posture was near perfect. She was very well put together. “May I help you?” She asked, smiling kindly. Sayuri relaxed a bit at the kind gesture.

“Yes, I’m looking for Kyo Sohma. I have some of his-“

The old woman’ss face went sour. “I’m afraid he doesn’t live here anymore.” She said as she closed the door.

“Oh, well that’s okay. Do you know where-“Sayuri was cut off once again by the door slamming shut. She was astonished at how quickly the woman changed her mood, and all she did was mention Kyo. It added to the already confusing situation. Sayuri sighed in defeat but raised her hand to knock again.

“Did you say you’re looking for Kyo?” A voice asked. She spun around to see a boy with bright blond hair looking up at her from the bottom of the steps. His brown eyes gazed up at her and he had a warm expression on his face.

“Yes, I did!” she ran down to the boy. “Do you know where I can find him?”

The boy grinned “Yes! Haru and I are going to his house for dinner, you can walk with us!” The boy stretched his hand out to her. “I’m Momiji.”

“I’m Sayuri,” She mirrored the gesture, linking hands with the bubbly boy.

They began walking towards the entrance of the estate together. “Are you a friend of Kyo’s?” Momiji inquired.

“No.” She shook her head, adjusting the backpack strap on her shoulder. “I found some of his belongings today at school, I thought I would return them to him.”

“That’s strange.” He noted. “What did you find of his?”

She furrowed her brow, “I found his backpack, which isn’t that suspicious. People misplace their bags sometimes. What I was really confused about was that his clothes were in a pile in the middle of the open. I think I ran into him, but I can’t really say.”

Momiji laughed “Of course.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, that’s Haru.” Momiji said, quickly changing the subject. “Haru!” He called. “Where have you been, I’ve been looking all over for you?”

She gazed at the boy, wondering why he looked so familiar. His stark white hair gleamed in the sunlight. Then it clicked. She’d seen him around with Yuki the odd time. The boy approached them, indifferent expression, and hands in his pockets.

“Haru, this is Sayuri.” Momiji introduced them. “She’s going to be coming with us to Shigure’s house.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sayuri.” Haru said. “I had to sort some things out, it took longer than anticipated.” He sighed before turning on his heel. “Let’s go guys I’m starving.”

“Tohru told me she had a great meal planned for tonight!” Momiji hopped after Haru. “C’mon, Sayuri!”

-

“Hello, Momiji, Haru.” A tall man with dark hair stood in the doorway of a beautiful house. It was tranquil, tucked way in the trees. It was a beautiful lot, and private as well. “And who is this?” He asked as he leaned on the frame, slowly fanning himself with a decorative fan.

Haru walked past the man and took his shoes off, inviting himself into the house.

“This is Sayuri!” Momiji said, entering after Haru and removing his shoes as well.

The tall man gave her a warm smile. “Hello Sayuri, I’m Shigure.”

“Its very nice to meet you!” She said, bowing before the man.

“She’s returning some of Kyo’s things.” Momiji explained before disappearing into a hallway. Shigure stepped to the side and gestured for Sayuri to enter. She stepped in and pulled the backpack off her shoulder. “This is his…” She said, handing it to Shigure. “I found it when I was leaving today. It was on the ground by itself with a pile of clothes. I think I ran into him, but I’m not sure because when I looked there was no one there.” She explained.

Shigure smirked. “Leave it to Kyo to make a mistake like that.” Shigure smirked as he spoke under his breath. Sayuri was about to respond with a question, but Shigure stopped her. “I’ll go bring this up to him. I’m assuming you’re staying for dinner?” Shigure said as he began to walk towards the stairs.

“Oh- It’s okay, I don’t want to impose.” She said, turning to leave.

“Nonsense, it’s our pleasure! Tohru made lots of food tonight!” He said, waving his hand in the air as he walked up the stairs.

Sayuri removed her shoes, feeling uneasy about the whole situation. She barely knew these people and they were having them over for dinner. She really hoped she wasn’t imposing.

“C’mon, Sayuri!” Momiji poked his head out from the hallway. “I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

Sayuri gave a nervous smile as she followed Momiji down the hallway and into the living room. Haru was sat by a boy with silver hair. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was…

“Miss. Harada?” Yuki questioned.

“Yuki!” She smiled, relieved to see a familiar face. But that relief soon turned into embarrassment, as she realized that this was his house. “Is this your house?” She asked. “Sorry for intruding.”

“Nonsense!” he gave her a warm smile, “This is a pleasant surprise.”

Momiji’s eyes widened with content. “You’re friends with Yuki?”

Yuki smiled down at the boy. “Yes, she joined student council not too long ago. She’s a new student in our class.” He explained. “I apologize for not being more attentive,” He said, turning back to Sayuri. “I should have at least shown you around a bit.”

“I didn’t know you went to our school,” Haru said from the table. The white-haired boy was gazing at her. She was rather intimidated by him.

“I’ve just been keeping to myself…” She admitted. “I’m kind of shy and I don’t really know how to meet new people.” She admitted but regretted her words _‘I probably sound like such an idiot!’_ she thought to herself as she cringed slightly.

“Dinner is almost ready!” A head poked out from the kitchen. It was the girl she saw Yuki with all the time, Tohru. “Oh! Hello!” She greeted as she ran up to Sayuri. She quickly smoothed out her apron as she approached. “I’m Tohru. Are you another Sohma?” She inquired.

“She’s a new student in our class.” Yuki explained again. “Sayuri Harada.”

Tohru jumped back in surprise. “A new student in our class! Oh, my goodness I am so sorry I hadn’t met you sooner, I just haven’t been paying attention. I hope I never ignored you when you tried talking to me-“

Sayuri smiled at the flustered girl. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you for not noticing. I have been kind of quiet at school.”

“Well, you’re always welcome to hang out with me! I can even introduce you to Hana and Uo!” Tohru said excitedly. Tohru’s expression quickly turned into one of despair. “I forgot about the food!” She quickly turned and ran back into the kitchen.

“I hope you’re staying for dinner.” Yuki said, walking back to his spot at the table, Momiji following behind him.

Sayuri was about to follow when she heard a voice coming from behind her. “Hey.” It called. She turned around to see a boy with orange hair standing before her. It was Kyo, she recognized him from his ID photo. Shigure was standing behind Kyo at the entrance of the hallway, fanning himself softly while looking intently at the orange haired boy. They looked like they had just returned from a discussion.

“You’re Sayuri, right?” He hesitated, not looking her in the eye.

“Yes,” She said, staring up at the boy. He was much more attractive in person.

“I just wanted to say… thanks… for bringing my stuff back.” He forced out. The boy was quite awkward, no doubt. But his appreciation made her feel happy.

“No problem.” She smiled up at him. She was about to ask him why his clothes were in the middle of the open, but he carefully walked by her to take his place at the table. He set his gaze elsewhere, not looking at anyone else.

Yuki glared at him. “You’re an idiot.” He muttered.

That set Kyo off. Sayuri didn’t expect him to fight back with such hostility: “I don’t need to hear this from you right now! Do you wanna go, rat boy?” He slammed one hand on the table and balled the other one into a fist as he spoke.

Shigure rushed over to put a halt to brewing strife. “Not while we have a guest please!” He said in a cheerful tone. Sayuri suspected that this was a frequent occurrence for them, as she could feel the tension that had rapidly filled the room.

“Yes, Kyo!” Momiji giggled. “You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of Sayuri now would you?” Kyo turned to the blond boy sitting beside him, ready to lash out on him too, but he locked eyes with Sayuri. He quickly looked away, taking a deep breath, and fixed his gaze elsewhere, as he did when he had originally sat down.

Yuki muttered something else under his breath, but Kyo didn’t hear. He stood up to go and help Tohru bring the food out for everyone.

Sayuri felt a sort of sympathy for Kyo. There was something about him she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She was curious about him, wanting to get to know him better. Kyo, on the other hand, was scared. He didn’t want to get to know her better. He wouldn’t allow someone to get that close to him. She almost found out about his secret; how would she react if she knew? He spent his whole life thinking he was worthless. He couldn’t even beat Yuki in a fight.

He hated himself, so why should anyone like him?

His heart jumped as Sayuri took a seat beside him. She gave him a soft smile, and something ignited inside him that he didn’t think would ever be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 FINALLY GOT ANNOUNCED AND IT GAVE ME THE SEROTONIN RUSH I'VE BEEN MISSING SINCE QUARANTINE STARTED

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped into my head after I started simping for Kyo again! I needed a way to cope after I finished season 2 :(
> 
> I'm so happy they decided to reboot the anime. Fruits Basket was the first Anime I watched so I was ecstatic to hear they were doing it over (and finishing it!)
> 
> Annnyways, hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
